This invention relates to weapons and more particularly to a club weapon used by security personnel as police officers to subdue criminals and to further permit use of the weapon in relatively confined areas.
The prior art is replete with a number of patents which show various club-like devices providing a means of defense to police officers or other individuals.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,920,519 entitled POLICE CLUB issued on Aug. 13, 1933 to M. F. Morrissey shows a club which consists of a flat slab of reinforced rubber. The club has a hand hole through it at one end to allow a user to grasp the same. U.S. Pat. No. 2,391,782 entitled POLICE WEAPON issued on Dec. 25, 1945 to R. L. Hutchison depicts a similar apparatus to the one described above. Various other patents disclose many types of devices such as clubs together with peripheral attachments which are all adapted for the purpose of restraining people and essentially to serve as an effective weapon. Further examples of typical apparatus are depicted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,106,398 and 3,385,601.
In spite of the many devices that exist in the patent literature the typical policeman carries a club which is a relatively long wooden instrument and is sometimes referred to as a night-stick.
In any event, the present clubs are difficult to utilize in a confined situation such as in a hallway or in an automobile and are not particularly effective in that environment due to the length of the club and further due to the general effectiveness of such a club in confined quaters.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved club-like instrument which can be utilized in close quarters and which further contains a selectively adjustable handle strap assembly which functions as a further weapon to thereby impart a dual function to the club and weapon according to this invention.